


Los fuegos de Beltane

by Silvara_alhana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la noche de Beltane, los magos más poderosos del Mundo Mágico se reúnen en torno a las hogueras para rendir culto a la fertilidad y la sexualidad. Harry nunca ha participado, pero este año ha decidido asistir para encontrar una solución a su problema.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los fuegos de Beltane

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes, evidentemente, no son míos, son de JK Rowling. Pero como a mi Harry y Sev me gustan más juntos que separados, hago lo que me da la gana con ellos. Eso sí, no cobro ni un duro por publicar mis perversiones.
> 
>  **Notas:** Dado que la historia está inspirada en los ritos de Beltane, me veo obligada a dejar una pequeña nota aclaratoria sobre el significado y el sentido de los ritos paganos que se practicaban (y que en algunos casos todavía se practican) en esa fecha -1 de Mayo-.
> 
> Sacado de un artículo de centrobeltaine.com: 
> 
> “Beltane es la celebración de la fertilidad por excelencia; se celebra la madurez del Dios y la Diosa y su unión, celebrando la regeneración de la vida y honrando la sexualidad. Beltane es para muchos paganos el momento indicado para la celebración del Gran Rito, el Matrimonio Sagrado. Entre el campesinado, en la noche de Beltane se encendían grandes hogueras, y las parejas salían a hacer el amor sobre los campos, considerando que esto contribuiría a obtener una mayor cosecha.
> 
> Debido a que mitológicamente simboliza la unión entre el Dios (que se encarna en la figura del Astado) y la Diosa, Beltane es considerado tiempo de unión y amor. Se elige a la Doncella de la Flor o la Reina de Mayo, y al Hombre Verde que representarán a los Dioses durante esta noche o todo el año, siendo los guías espirituales. Es por ello, que tienen que estar iniciados en la magia."
> 
> Mi intención ha sido la de reproducir el Matrimonio Sagrado, aunque he personalizado totalmente la ceremonia, por gusto y por razones obvias: son dos chicos xD.
> 
> Explicaciones de otros conceptos más concretos en las notas finales.
> 
> Espero que os guste.

**LOS FUEGOS DE BELTANE**  
  
Las llamas se deslizaban como lenguas hambrientas sobre la madera reseca, devorando apresuradamente los leños apilados sobre la hierba. El olor a madera quemada impregnaba el ambiente, alcanzando la nariz del solitario muchacho que, junto a la hoguera, esperaba ansioso el comienzo de la ceremonia. De pie, sobre la erosionada roca que haría las veces de altar, miraba fascinado el vuelo de las chispeantes brasas en el lienzo oscuro de la noche; danzaban al compás de la sutil brisa estival, alegres e inquietas, para después apagarse lentamente en su caída hacia el suelo.  _“Las hogueras de Beltane…”_ , pensó. Y un pequeño cosquilleo de agitación recorrió su cuerpo.  
  
Ser “el que venció a Voldemort” le había concedido el privilegio de acudir a la celebración del solsticio de verano (1); a la celebración de la vida, de la fecundidad. Un rito antiguo, restringido a unos pocos magos poderosos, en el que se rendía culto a los antiguos dioses de la tierra bajo el brillante manto de las estrellas. Hombres y mujeres en conexión con la naturaleza, uniéndose en sinfonía con las energías de la tierra para honrar la sexualidad y la fertilidad.  
  
Observó las toscas runas mágicas que adornaban sus brazos y su pecho, y repentinamente la idea de estar allí, semidesnudo en mitad del campo, le pareció terriblemente absurda.  _“¿Qué narices estoy haciendo aquí?”_ , se preguntó por un momento. Pero el pensamiento desapareció con rapidez cuando se recordó que había sido él mismo quien, hacía ya casi dos meses, había decidido asistir a los fuegos, desesperado por encontrar una alternativa a su problema:   
  
—Y si fuera a los ritos de Beltane… ¿podría funcionar? —había preguntado Harry, angustiado.  
  
El druida sentado frente a él le había mirado serio antes de contestar:  
  
—No lo sé, Harry… aunque es posible. Esa noche es especial: todos los seres mágicos incrementan su poder. Y, además, la magia sexual invocada en el rito es ancestral y muy poderosa. Podría ser la solución, pero ya sabes cómo es la invocación y la unión.  
  
Al igual que aquella tarde, el pulso se le aceleró al recordar las connotaciones carnales de la celebración. Y, en un súbito arrebato de vergüenza, apartó la mirada de su cuerpo pintado para dirigirla hacia los gigantescos monolitos de piedra que lo rodeaban, intentando desterrar las tórridas imágenes que su imaginación estaba empeñaba en forjar.  
  
Pero fue en vano, pues al recorrer con la vista el círculo de piedras, el brutal simbolismo del lugar lo sacudió como un latigazo: las cuarenta rocas del antiguo  _crómlech_  (2) emergían del suelo en torno a él, grandiosas, formando un círculo de antiguos pilares que se izaban hacia el cielo como falos enhiestos. Sus mejillas se encendieron levemente ante la visión y el nerviosismo se hizo todavía más presente a través de sus sudadas manos.   
  
Resopló impaciente. La espera estaba resultando insoportable.  
  
 _“Por Merlín, que empiece de una vez”_ , suplicó.   
  
Y tras dejar escapar dos respiraciones más, su deseo se vio cumplido. A lo lejos, pudo distinguir unas siluetas anónimas avanzando desde la oscuridad de los límites del anillo de piedra. Los pies descalzos, arrastrándose lentamente sobre la hierba, recorrían silenciosos la distancia que los separaba del monumento megalítico y de la gran hoguera que presidía el círculo de Castlerigg (3). Eran guardianes del fuego: los encargados de convocar la magia y el poder de la naturaleza en esa noche mágica.  
  
Cubrían sus rostros con elaboradas máscaras de madera y hojarasca, que armonizaban a la perfección con las guirnaldas de acebo y bayas que se zarandeaban sobre los cabellos sueltos; mientras que sus cuerpos, despojados de ropas, mostraban orgullosamente su desnudez.   
  
Harry observó absorto el desfile de piel y músculos que se sucedía ante sus ojos mientras las figuras caminaban, acercándose en una coreografía perfectamente orquestada. Los torsos y los senos descubiertos de los guardianes habían sido ungidos en aceite de almendras y brillaban resplandecientes a la luz anaranjada de las llamas, otorgando al conjunto un aura quimérica y de irrealidad.   
  
Sin poder apartar la vista de la potente imagen: hermosa y a la vez perturbadora, pensó:   
  
 _“Todo ellos serán testigos del rito.”_  
  
Se estremeció involuntariamente en un escalofrío, a pesar de la cercanía del fuego y del sudor que recorría su pecho, y se preguntó a cuántas de aquellas personas, que ahora se unían a él en el arcaico ritual, conocía. Por un instante, creyó descubrir con preocupación algún rasgo delator entre los escasos atuendos, pero sacudió la cabeza para apartar de sí la sospecha. Ya le habían advertido que no era posible reconocer a los participantes de la celebración:  
  
—¿Me reconocerá alguien? —había preguntado, alarmado.  
  
—No, Harry. Todos los asistentes utilizan hechizos para mantener su identidad en el más absoluto secreto —le contestó el druida, y con una mirada de contenida preocupación, añadió—: Pero ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo?, ¿estás seguro?  
  
Durante un momento, las últimas preguntas volvieron a repetirse insistentes en algún recóndito rincón de su cabeza, atrayendo una efímera duda que Harry borró con aplomo.  _“Sí, quiero hacerlo.”_ , se reiteró a sí mismo, imbuyéndose de determinación.  _"Al fin y al cabo, no hay una opción mejor…”_  
  
El tenue sonido de unos pasos cercanos lo devolvió de nuevo a la realidad y observó cómo los guardianes se iban apostando, uno a uno, en sus respectivos monolitos, hasta completar el círculo formado por las cuarenta piedras. Al finalizar, lo miraron expectantes junto a sus puestos, firmes e imperturbables como las rocas que custodiaban, esperando la señal que daría inicio al ritual.  
  
Había llegado el momento.   
  
Y Harry, sin titubear, correspondió a la muda petición lanzando a las llamas un puñado de flores marchitas, como símbolo de regeneración. El humo plateado de la combustión se contorsionó en espirales a su alrededor, y en un acto reflejo, los cuarenta pares de manos se alzaron en un grito afónico hacia el cielo, mientras las bocas de sus dueños dejaban escapar el aliento en la forma de un susurro, componiendo una antigua letanía: la invocación del Astado (4).   
  
El murmullo suave de las voces se apoderó con rapidez del crepitar del fuego, amortiguando su sonido, mientras la magia del cántico se enredaba en torno al joven. Las vibraciones se transmitían por el aire invisible, como un zumbido, y al sentirlas, su piel se erizó con el contacto.   
Y entonces, apareció. Había entrado en el círculo de piedras. Una sombra oscura, alzándose imponente justo al otro lado de la hoguera, cubierta tan sólo por una prenda en su cintura y con la cara pintada de marcas blancas y negras que formaban caprichosas figuras. Contuvo el aliento.  
  
 _“Es él.”_ , se dijo con agitación contenida.   
  
Tal y como le habían instruido, alzó su brazo firme hacia el dios Astado que se elevaba majestuoso en la distancia.   
  
—Ven —dijo Harry, con una voz que no reconoció como suya.  
  
Y éste, con el pelo oscuro ondeando a su espalda, se aproximó pausadamente a Harry rodeando las llamas que los separaban.   
  
Cuando lo alcanzó, una de las manos del hombre encontró el camino hacia el cuello del joven y lo rozó sutilmente, casi con veneración. Harry se estremeció con el toque y al levantar la vista que había mantenido baja, impactó contra el negro de unos ojos hambrientos y escrutadores. El tiempo se detuvo durante un instante interminable, y el oxígeno pareció diluirse entre las trazas de humo que sobrevolaban la cabeza del joven. Su corazón se aceleró, vibrando al ritmo de las salmodias que seguían cantándose en derredor.   
  
Finalmente, el hombre rompió la conexión y Harry tuvo que aspirar profundamente para sobreponerse mientras, con mano trémula, alcanzaba el cuenco de pintura roja colocado a sus pies, a fin de comenzar la preparación.   
  
La piel pálida de su consorte refulgía con la luz del fuego que arropaba sus cuerpos, y sus dedos, ahora manchados de rojo, se aventuraron a recorrer el delgado torso, dibujando runas escarlatas sobre él: símbolos de antiguo poder. Autónomos, delinearon con sensibilidad una pequeña cicatriz del pecho hasta alcanzar su meta; el pezón se irguió firme cuando lo pintó y un suspiro escapó de los labios del hombre.  
  
El muchacho elevó la vista hacia el rostro del mago y, embelesado, continuó su trayecto por la tez blanquecina, mientras la sensualidad envolvía el ambiente, cálida y evocadora, emborrachando los sentidos del joven. Descendió por el firme estómago para descubrir el ombligo y encontrar, a continuación, la erección que despuntaba en la fina tela de lino que la cubría. Un sofoco le asaltó y tuvo que morderse el labio para reprimir el impulso de acariciarla.  
  
Harry apenas percibía ya las voces de los guardianes, que se oían lejanas y distantes en su mente. El nerviosismo inicial había quedado relegado, sustituido por la magia, palpitante y viva, que iba aumentando entre ellos, gracias a la fuerza del cántico que acompañaba sus movimientos.   
  
Despojó al hombre de la tela con premura y se agachó para colocar una pequeña guirnalda de flores sobre la masculina rigidez que se erguía palpitante ante él. Osado, dejó escapar deliberadamente el cálido hálito de su boca hacia ella y, fascinado, observó cómo se contraía reflejamente, arrancando un quejido insatisfecho de su dueño. Su polla brincó con empatía ante la visión, prendiendo el anhelo de acercar su lengua hasta el brillante glande y probar el amargo sabor del líquido preseminal que se intuía.  
  
Pero, súbitamente, dos grandes manos lo obligaron a levantarse del suelo con brusquedad y, vehementes, lo desnudaron por completo en un arrebato de lujuria, dejando en libertad su dolorosa erección. La vibrante mirada del Astado estaba oscurecida por el deseo y, por un momento, creyó no poder detener el salvaje instinto sexual que los consumía.   
  
 _“No”_ , se dijo Harry, haciendo acopió de todo su autocontrol.  _“Debemos cumplir las reglas del rito si queremos que funcione."_  
  
Ambos, encarnaban las figuras de la abundancia y de la fertilidad, y como tales, eran los encargados de llevar hasta la tierra y los hombres las bendiciones que los alimentarían de magia y poder durante el resto del año.  
  
Cogiendo la mano ardiente del hombre, lo guió en busca de los olvidados guardianes que esperaban pacientes junto a las rocas del _cròmlech_. Los consortes recorrieron el círculo completo, arrullados por las antiguas palabras de poder que cantaban los custodios, repartiendo a cada uno de ellos las antiguas bendiciones y sellándolas con un húmedo beso. Cuando terminaron, las piedras del anillo brillaban con intensidad, envueltas en una luz azulada.   
  
De nuevo en el altar, el Astado se lanzó contra él para aprisionar ferozmente sus labios, ebrio de deseo. Y, por fin, la vorágine de pasión contenida se desató, imparable, mientras los murmullos y las salmodias se avivaban al ritmo de las crecientes llamas que, ahora, lanzaban dentelladas furiosas hacia el manto estrellado, intentando alcanzarlo.   
  
Un gemido ahogado se fugó de los labios de Harry al sentir la boca del hombre deslizándose por su cuello, tomando posesión de cada centímetro de la sensible piel. La erección del joven se encendió lacerante en su entrepierna e, instintivamente, se apretó contra su amante, con la esperanza de aliviar la presión de su polla que clamaba silenciosa por un poco de contacto. En su movimiento, encontró el muslo del otro, fuerte y firme, y un estremecimiento de placer recorrió su cuerpo. Ávido de fricción, presionó más fuertemente contra él, buscando, en la desnuda piel, el ritmo que aliviase su desasosiego.   
  
Pero el Astado se lo impidió y con la respiración agitada por la excitación, lo apartó rudamente para retomar el control. Las rodillas de Harry chocaron con la dura roca del altar cuando el hombre lo giró para colocarlo contra el suelo y, súbitamente, el muchacho sintió cómo unos hábiles y largos dedos partían hacia la sensible piel de su perineo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Insoportablemente lentos, trazaron pequeños círculos alrededor de su ano, deteniéndose para rozar tentativamente la entrada que, ansiosa, se contraía de anticipación.   
  
La caricia se prolongó insoportablemente, hasta que Harry se giró, lanzándole una mirada furibunda.  _“Hazlo de una maldita vez”_ quiso gritar enardecido, pero su voz se convirtió en un jadeo involuntario cuando, inesperadamente, el hombre introdujo uno de los dedos en la estrecha cavidad. Un chispazo de electrizante placer recorrió raudo el cuerpo del joven con la anhelada intrusión, embriagando sus terminaciones nerviosas.  
  
Cerró los ojos dejándose transportar por la sensación mientras un segundo dedo se abría espacio entre los apretados músculos de su trasero y localizaba con presteza la pequeña protuberancia inflamada. Sintió la fricción y su cuerpo se contorsionó en un espasmo ante el toque, arrastrándolo en una espiral de incombustible excitación que arañó de su garganta un potente gemido.   
  
El ritmo aumentó progresivamente, al compás de las mareas de magia que, en un interminable  _in crescendo_ , se cernían sobre ellos, mientras los pérfidos dedos del hombre entraban y salían con pasmosa facilidad de su trasero, torturándolo con exquisita precisión. El cuerpo de Harry, impaciente, los buscó para sentirlos más profundamente y cuando inesperadamente se retiraron, el joven no pudo reprimir un gruñido de fastidio al sentirse vacío.  
  
Sin embargo, rápidamente y de un solo golpe, el hombre se envainó en su ceñida hendidura con una exclamación estrangulada. Harry gritó ante la intrusión y, a pesar del escozor, tuvo que agarrarse a la dura piedra del altar, invadido por una oleada de placer.  
  
Tras unos segundos de tregua, el hombre que se alzaba tras él, iluminado por el fuego, reanudó con entusiasmo el movimiento, embistiendo su próstata con maquiavélica exactitud. Los ojos del muchacho se desenfocaron, aturdido por la abrumadora emoción, mientras su mente se perdía entre el olor picante a sudor y tierra que impregnaba la piel de su amante.   
  
Las fuertes manos del Astado recorrían su espalda, posesivas, marcándolo con un tacto de fuego. El hombre arremetía con vigor, siguiendo los pulsos mágicos de la naturaleza. Descontrolado, el joven empujó contra el falo de carne que le atravesaba, que le perforaba sin piedad, buscando el alivio del orgasmo. Harry temblaba intensamente por el esfuerzo y el insoportable éxtasis. Sentía su polla húmeda, imposiblemente dura entre sus muslos. Estaba llegando al límite.   
  
Su amante pareció notar la necesidad de su erección y dejó caer una de sus manos sobre ella para envolverla y masturbarla con firmeza. El joven se mordió el labio con fuerza, a punto de explotar.  
  
Las acometidas, entonces, se volvieron frenéticas. Los cuerpos convulsionaban en el fragor de una batalla de brazos y piernas, y pronto los dos hombres se agitaban dejando escapar, sin darse cuenta, gemidos incontrolados. La mano firme que cubría su erguida masculinidad se aceleró. Y fue demasiado. Una explosión atómica de energía.  
  
Las pelotas de Harry se contrajeron y el indómito orgasmo lo sacudió con brutalidad, robándole el aliento. Se corrió entre jadeos y temblores sobre la roca del altar, derramando su semen que, por un breve instante, pareció refulgir mágicamente en la oscuridad. Los espasmos de su clímax parecieron avivar la excitación de su amante porque, tras dos bruscas embestidas más, clavando las amplias manos en sus caderas, se derramó en sus entrañas con un estremecimiento y un susurró entre los labios:  
  
—Eres mío —le dijo con la voz ronca, presa del orgasmo, mientras, con un postrero espasmo, se enterraba por última vez en el culo de Harry.  
  
Las residuales oleadas de magia de la invocación todavía fluían por sus venas cuando, con la respiración sofocada y la piel salpicada de sudor y símbolos desdibujados, ambos combatientes se desplomaron sobre la tierra; tan exhaustos y agotados que ni siquiera advirtieron que los guardianes del círculo habían escapado en parejas para dar rienda suelta a la pasión sobre los campos.   
  
Ahora, lo único que iluminaba el círculo de piedras era el pálido resplandor de la luna llena. En la hoguera, ya sólo quedaban los restos de las brasas incandescentes. Y Harry, tendido sobre la hierba, tomó la mano del hombre con dulzura, justo antes de caer rendido a la somnolencia del hechizo con una sonrisa satisfecha.   
  
 _“Sí, soy tuyo”_ , pensó.  
  
El amanecer los recibió con la apacibilidad propia del verano, con los tímidos rayos del sol bañando sus cuerpos. Harry abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a su lado, donde descansaba el cuerpo desnudo y extenuado de su furtivo amante. Advirtió que en la piel manchada aún quedaban restos de la pintura rojiza utilizada. Y un repentino pinchazo de excitación le atravesó al recordar el episodio de la noche anterior.   
  
Se incorporó y, suavemente, dejó caer un beso sobre la respiración acompasada. Al momento, unos ojos negros aparecieron perezosos tras los párpados cerrados:  
  
—Harry —susurró.  
  
Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro del joven al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Snape. El hombre luchó por levantarse del duro suelo y por apartar de sí los vestigios de sueño, pero un dolor en las lumbares se lo impidió.  
  
—Empiezas a estar muy mayor para estas cosas, Severus —comentó Harry divertido—. Ya no puedes aguantar el ritmo.   
Severus frunció el ceño y con una sonrisa maliciosa replicó:  
  
—Tal vez, pero te recuerdo que anoche no fui yo el que, gimoteando, no pudo aguantar el ritmo —Harry se ruborizó, avergonzado, mientras Severus se levantaba del suelo. Una mueca de dolor recorrió el rostro del hombre y, llevándose una mano a la dolorida espalda, gruñó—: Espero que haya valido la pena. No pretendo repetir la experiencia de dormir al raso y destaparme el culo delante de un montón de desconocidos.  
  
Durante un instante, la preocupación apagó la alegre mirada de Harry. Acudir a los ritos había sido su último cartucho, la opción desesperada. Llevaban tanto tiempo luchando por tener un hijo...  
  
El hombre, arrepentido por la brusquedad, se agachó junto a él para cogerle la mano con cariño.  
  
>>¿Notas algo? —preguntó tentativamente. Él también parecía nervioso.  
  
Sin embargo, la tristeza de Harry se diluyó rápidamente cuando sus manos se posaron en su bajo vientre. A pesar de que en su cuerpo no había signo alguno que revelase la evidencia, instintivamente supo que el ritual había tenido éxito. Notaba el cambio en su magia. La sonrisa de Harry reapareció con la certeza de que, por fin, serían una familia completa.  
  
La emoción apenas le dejó hablar para contestar.  
  
—Sí, ha valido la pena.  
  
Severus se acercó a él y, abrazándolo, lo besó con abrumadora ternura. El rostro del joven estaba rebosante de felicidad.

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas explicativas:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (1) En principio, sólo aquél que haya hecho algo reseñable durante el año, puede participar en el rito como parte del Gran Matrimonio. Es decir, como Dios o como Diosa.
> 
> (2) Un crómlech o crónlech es un monumento megalítico formado por piedras o menhires clavados en el suelo y que adoptan una forma circular o elíptica, cercando un terreno. Está difundido por Gran Bretaña y por la Bretaña francesa, así como en la Península Ibérica, Dinamarca y Suecia.  
> En castellano también reciben los nombres compuestos de círculo de piedras, anillos de piedras o círculo megalítico
> 
> (3) El círculo de Castlerigg es uno de los mayores crómlechs del Reino Unido. Se encuentra cerca de Keswick en Inglaterra y está formado (oficialmente) por cuarenta piedras, aunque hay una tradición que dice que es imposible contar el número exacto de piedras de Castlerigg y que en cada intento se obtiene un resultado diferente. Aquí dejo el link a la wikipedia, donde además hay imágenes del monumento: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/C%C3%ADrculo_de_piedras_de_Castlerigg
> 
> (4) Como ya he dejado explicado al principio, en Beltane se celebra el Sagrado Matrimonio. Éste representa la unión de la “Diosa” y el “Dios astado” (que representa la fertilidad masculina) y de ahí que el participante que encarna al dios se presente ante Harry como el Astado.


End file.
